


Conexión

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Draco se quedó de pie, completamente sorprendido ¿ella realmente se había ido por algo tan tonto como eso?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Conexión

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este One Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Tres días, estaban solo a tres días de irse a casa a pasar las vacaciones de verano, ninguno de los dos estaba muy feliz por aquello, quizás por eso, habían llegado los dos a la torre de astronomía un par de horas antes del atardecer.

Lo curioso, era que no se habían puesto de acuerdo para ello, era como si estuvieran conectados y sincronizados al mismo radar, ella le sonrió al verlo en el lugar cuando llegó, él se limitó a observarla como si nada, dándole la espalda.

Ginevra se puso de pie a su lado, observando a lo lejos, mientras el aire mecía sus cabellos pelirrojos, un poco más largos de lo que habían estado cuando habían comenzado a verse en ese lugar meses atrás.

Lo observó de reojo, divertida, podía suponer que él no querría hablar sobre cómo es que habían terminado los dos en ese sitio antes de lo que normalmente se veían.

—Te ves irritado –sonrió.

—Para nada –soltó incómodo.

—Claro, te creo –soltó una risita contagiosa.

Draco tuvo muchas ganas de reírse al igual que ella, pero no lo hizo, se sentía un poco estúpido al respecto, tampoco sonrió, se limitó a observarla reír, se sujetó el estómago, no tenía ni idea de por qué razón estaba riendo tanto.

—Déjate de reírte de mí ¿podrías?

—No me estoy riendo de ti –comentó controlándose un poco.

—Pues me pareciera que te estás riéndote a mis costillas –gruñó irritado.

La chica lo observó, salvo que completamente seria, no sabía qué lo hacía sentir más incómodo, sí que se riera de él, o que le viera con esa expresión indescifrable que le impedía saber qué pensaba.

—Las personas a tu alrededor no suelen reírse mucho ¿o sí?

—No sé por qué lo dices –comentó incómodo.

—Cuando alguien se ríe cerca de ti ¿siempre piensas que es de ti?

—Normalmente, se ríen solamente de lo que digo –murmuró.

—Pues no pareces alguien muy divertido ¿sabes?

—Pues no eres muy observadora, Weasley –frunció el ceño.

—Ya, lo lamento ¿bien? ¿Quieres saber por qué me estoy riendo? –Cuestionó.

—Sería de ayuda –admitió.

—Me pareció divertido que nos encontráramos aquí, mucho antes de lo que normalmente nos vemos.

—Espera ¿nos vemos? –Frunció el cejo –dices que nos encontramos aquí por algo más que la casualidad.

Las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron por primera vez en meses, al parecer, no había pensado antes de hablar, o creía realmente que ellos tenían algo más que coincidencia horaria.

—Bien, lo lamento –retrocedió, el aroma a flores silvestres le llegó un poco más fuerte.

No dijo nada, así que ella avanzó hasta las escaleras, bastante avergonzada por lo que había dicho, no tenía mucho sentido seguir ahí, después de haberse puesto en ridículo a sí misma, y para colmo, si él estaba ahí por cualquier otra cosa y no para pasar tiempo con ella.

— ¿Ya te vas? –Cuestionó antes de que ella se alejara.

—Sí, no quiero hacer esto más incómodo –murmuró.

—Incómodo –se burló él –esto ha sido incómodo todo el tiempo.

—No sabía que para ti había sido incómodo –soltó, enfadada.

— ¿Para mí? ¿Solo para mí? –Se burló.

—Te estás burlando de mí –negó –y sí, para ti.

—Dices que solo para mí, pero… dime ¿quién era la que se iba antes o simplemente no venía?

—Me estás reclamando, cuando eres el que dice que no nos vemos aquí, simplemente hemos coincidido.

—Sí, sólo coincidimos aquí.

— ¡Por meses! –Farfulló –hemos coincidido aquí por meses –se burló.

—Entonces me estás diciendo que no coincidimos, solo es ¿qué?

—Dime ¿por qué viniste aquí después de que viste que yo llegaba antes que tú? –Elevó una ceja.

—Ah, bueno… -se quedó callado, observándola atento.

—Sí, desde luego –negó –yo te pedí que te quedaras, pero solo fue una vez, y desde esa vez, has venido, y permanecido a mi lado, es más, te sientas más cerca de mí ¿es por coincidencia?

—Sí ¿por qué más sería? –Sonrió de lado.

Ella asintió, bastante frustrada por lo que había escuchado, si había alguien lo suficientemente estúpido, seguramente era ella, era obvio que Draco Malfoy jamás se fijaría en ella de esa forma y lo comprendió en ese momento, la broma de la que había pensado que sería victima desde el inicio, era esa.

—Sí, sí –se burló.

Iba a decirle que se veían luego, pero ¿qué chiste tenía hacer eso? Se burló de sí misma y simplemente comenzó a bajar las escaleras, mientras más rápido se alejara de ese lugar y de Malfoy, mejor, para dejar que él y sus amigos se burlaran de ella más tranquilos.

Draco se quedó de pie, completamente sorprendido ¿ella realmente se había ido por algo tan tonto como eso? ¿Ella en realidad creía que era la manera en que se veían en secreto?

¿Estaban saliendo sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera? ¿Algo así como una relación tácita?

El chico avanzó hasta las escaleras, las bajó tan apresurado como podía, por fortuna, ella aun no terminaba el trayecto en descenso, así que apresuró el paso.

—Ginevra –la llamó, haciendo que la chica se detuviera en seco, como si en lugar de haber dicho su nombre, hubiese pronunciado “Petrificus Totalus”, como fuera, funcionó.

Draco bajó un peldaño más, para estar un poco más justos de estatura, los ojos grises de él se enfocaron en los de ella, que le miraban confundidos por aquello, su corazón se agitó con aquel simple gesto de ella para él.

Ya que él no dijo nada más, se limitó a intentar pasar de él y retomar su camino a la torre de Gryffindor, esperando que esos días pasaran rápido para poder volver a casa y olvidarse del asunto.

Él la sujetó del brazo, y sin decirle nada, se aproximó tanto a ella, que fue inevitable que sus labios se encontraran, Ginny se sorprendió por completo, pero en ningún momento hizo ademán de alejarse de él, por el contrario, subió un escalón más, para poder tener más contacto con él.

La mano del chico fue a la mejilla de Ginny, profundizando el beso, mientras ella colocaba sus manos en el pecho del rubio, esperando porque ese momento no terminara jamás.

—Entonces ¿este beso significa que salimos? –Cuestionó Draco.


End file.
